BloodLove
by NutMaeg
Summary: In Cross Academy, Mitsuki thought that the worst she would have to deal with was her boy crazy friend. When strange things begin to happen, she finds out that she was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day, with a warm wind that gently blew across the school grounds. I looked up from the book I was reading, feeling the refreshing as it past my face. This was how I liked to spend my free time. Hand in hand with a good book, sitting in the shade of a nice big tree. Not that I had much free time. It didn't take long before someone showed up and took hold of my attention. Mostly, I was talking about my friend, Haruhi Tsukino. My one and only friend at Cross Academy, Haruhi loved to talk. She talked about lots of things. And of course, she talked about her favourite subject most of the time.

No sooner had I thought this, Haruhi walked up to me, notebook in hand. "Mitsuki!" she exclaimed, sitting down next to me. "Don't you ever do anything else besides read?"

I rolled my eyes at this. With Haruhi as my friend, and all of my studies, I rarely had any time to read. "I talk to you, don't I?" I asked her.

I don't think she heard me though. She was too busy flipping carefully through her thick notebook, searching for, what I thought would be, a new page she had completed. Sure enough, she smiled triumphantly, and placed the open book in front of me. What do you think?" she asked in anticipation.

I looked at the open pages. Scrawled all over the pages were little hearts of ink and bells, along with pictures of guys dancing with girls in fancy outfits. Most of the pictures were of Haruhi with other handsome looking guys, and the pictures were framed with different color inks. "It's awesome," I said, knowing that was what she wanted to hear.

"I know, right!" she said, taking the notebook back. "Now, I'll have sweet memories to hold onto, even though what I'd really want to hold on to would be one of the hunks themselves."

Again, I rolled my eyes. "Where did you get the pictures?" I asked her. "I thought that they weren't allowed."

"I bought them off of some of the girls in room 03," she said proudly. "They cost me a fortune, considering that there aren't much pictures of the Night Class going around, but they were worth every penny."

Inwardly, I sighed. Haruhi was one of the more... obsessive fan girls at the Academy. Always melting at the simple thought of the Night Class. They were elite, aristocratic, intelligent students (not to mention beautiful) that attended their classes during the night. And they were also untouchable. Off limits. Forbidden. Of course, most of the girls didn't really care about that. They just wanted to pledge their 'ultimate devotion' to them, and hope that they would, too. Right. Like that would really happen. And I'm not just talking about the fact that there are, like, a bunch of rules that restrict the crazed fan girls movements. I'm talking about the two guardians that keep interaction between the Day Class and Night Class to its barest minimum.

"So, are you coming tonight?" Haruhi asked me, jarring me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

She sighed impatiently. "Are you going to join me tonight at the Moon Dorm's gate?" she asked.

"For the millionth time, no!" I told her. Haruhi was always trying to get me to come watch the Night Class leaving their dorms at twilight. And no matter how many times I've told her that I wouldn't, she hasn't stopped asking.

"Why?" she asked, throwing her hands up into the air. "Don't tell me that you don't like to watch them!"

Actually, I couldn't deny that. Because, though it pains me to say it, I had a little fan girl in me. I mean, who wouldn't want to watch the hottest guys in this century? But I felt more pity than admiration. Sure, they were gorgeous. But they were always being hassled by the fan girls. So, I'm actually doing them a favour. One less girl to get away from.

When I didn't answer, Haruhi took my arm. "Please?" she asked me. "Just this once and I'll never ask you ever again."

I looked at her, and I could see how much she wanted me to come. I sighed. "Alright," I said. "Just this once."

"Yay!" she said, pulling me into a hug. "Thank-you thank-you thank-you!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, trying to get a deep breath. Haruhi, feeling my body shake with lack of oxygen, let me go.

"Sorry," she said.

I took a breath, glad to feel air enter my lungs. Then, I heard the bell ring, alerting us that lunch was over, and classes were about to begin. I picked up my book, which lay forgotten at the base of the tree, and turned to see Haruhi starting to run back to the school. "Meet me at the gate!" she yelled to me. Haruhi and I had different classes for the rest of the afternoon, so we wouldn't see each other until after school was over.

I waved, letting her know that I heard her, and then started to head towards the school. Going once won't kill me, I thought. And it'll make Haruhi happy.

What's the worst that could happen?

~,~'~,~'~,~

The sun was beginning to set, signalling that twilight was arriving soon. The gaggle of hyper girls were already crowding around the gate of the Moon Dorm. I leaned back against the tree that stood next to the path, well out of harm's way. No way was I going to join the group. I would probably end up getting trampled on. Besides, Haruhi hadn't showed up yet, so I decided to wait where she would be able to see me when she came.

As I waited, I could faintly hear the voice of Yuki Cross, one of the Guardians, as she tried to tame the wild mob. I had a couple of classes with Cross-san, and knew her to be a kind girl who kept to her own things, as well as her friend. Yori, I think her name was. Anyway, from what I heard, Cross-san took her job as Guardian seriously, and that was one of the reasons why some of the girls hated her. Well, not hate with a passion. More like a hate with no real heat. She did her job as best she could, whatever it entitled. I knew, because I also noticed something about Cross-san. She fell asleep during class. A lot.

From here, I could see the other Guardian, just standing near the front of the mob. None of the girls dared go past him, though. From what I could tell, Zero Kiryu had a reputation for scaring them into submission. Which, I have to admit, is a pretty good skill to have, under the circumstances.

"Hey, Mitsuki! You came!" I heard. I looked around to see Haruhi coming down the path, looking slightly out of breath. "Did I miss anything?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, they haven't left yet." Eyeing her, I added, "You didn't have to run all the way here."

She smiled at me sheepishly. "Couldn't help it," she told me. "Are you gonna' come?" she asked as she walked towards the ever-growing crowd.

"And risk getting killed? No thank you," I told her. She just rolled her eyes playfully, then pushed into the crowd.

It was at that moment that I heard the small click of the gates, as the doors began to open wide. All of the girls immediately stood to the side of the path, forming two groups, one on each side. From here, I could make out the heads of the Night Class as they made their way past the girls. And even if I couldn't see them, the increase of screams and incoherent babble would have alerted me.  
As the procession made its way, I crossed my arms, waiting for it all to be over. I guess I haven't been missing much, I thought as some of the Night Class began to emerge from the groups of girls surrounding them.

At the front of the small group was a tall, dark haired boy, whom I knew to be the Dorm President, Kaname Kuran. He was very important, from what I could tell. Following him was another boy, his hair a light blond. If I remembered, he was Takuma Ichijo, the Vice President. He and Kuran-sempai were talking to each other, barely paying attention to the girls.  
Behind them, more Night Class students made their way down the path. A girl with short, greyish hair followed Kuran-sempai and Ichijo-sempai, accompanied by another girl, this one with long, flowing hair. Behind them, a red-headed girl in pigtails was leaning against a boy with blue eyes and reddish-brown hair, who looked like he would rather be in bed than be going to class. Then, they were followed by a tall, blond haired boy, accompanied by Idol-sempai. His real name was Hanabusa Aido, but the girls nicknamed him Idol. The only reason why I knew any of this was because Aido-sempai was the form Haruhi was warm for.

The rest of the Night Class passed by, all of them seeming uninterested by the Day Class girl's chatter. I was about to leave, guessing that the evening event was over, when I noticed one boy in particular. He was walking behind the others, as if distancing himself from them. From here, I could see his auburn hair, and that he was tall, but that was it, because all I could see from this point of view was his back profile. I wonder why he's walking alone, I thought.  
Then, as I pondered, a gentle breeze blew past me, sending strands of my long coal black hair past my face. I quickly tucked the loose strands behind my ear, I when I looked back towards the retreating Night Class, I was surprised to see that the boy I had been watching earlier was looking behind him. It took a moment to for me to realise that he wasn't just looking back. He was looking at me.

Even from afar, I could see that his dazzling green eyes were startled, as if something incredulous had happened. His eyes met mine, and for a moment, we just stared at each other. Then, he quickly looked away, and hurried to catch up with the rest of the Night Class.

That was strange, I thought. I didn't really understand what had just happened, but for some reason, I still stood where I was, as if rooted to the spot. That is, until Haruhi placed her hand on my shoulder so suddenly that I jumped out of surprise.

"Didn't I tell you that it would be awesome!" she asked me excitedly, as if anyone who would disagree with her would probably have to be crazy.

"It was... interesting," I said, lacking a better word for what just happened.

"I know!" she said. "Idol-sempai even winked at me. ME! I swear, tonight has to be one of the best night's ever!" I could tell that she was about to go on, so quickly pulled her arm as I began to walk forward. "Hey!" she said.

"I know you want to talk more, but I think we should leave before Kiryu-sempai comes over here." We both looked over our shoulder to see Kiryu- sempai glaring at a couple of girls going back towards the Sun Dorm, walking not too far from us. Haruhi shivered, just as I knew she would. She, like the other girls, was scared of him. It didn't bother me at all, though. I mean, the babysitter from my childhood was much scarier.

"All right," she said resignedly, picking up her pace. "But tomorrow, you owe me at least a ten minute discussion on the subject."

At that, I just groaned.

* * *

Hi! *waves frantically at peoplez*

I'm Nutmaeg, and I'm glad that you guys could join me while I work on my first fanfic!

If you haven't already guessed, Vampire Knight is my absolutely fav manga/anime out there! *sparks in her eyes* It's the most awesome tale of romance out there! Ot bloody... ah well *shrugs* I love it anyway :D

Anyway, I know that this isn't one of your typical fanfics (because I ended up with two Oc's...please don't hate me T.T) But I hope you'll read it with me anyway!

Remeber, READ AND REVIEW (or send Llamas... Kewl X3)


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, I didn't even have to wait until tomorrow for Haruhi to attack me with questions, because just as I was about to lay back with a book, a knock came at the door to my room. Setting the book down on my bedside table, I got up and answered it. To be honest, I really shouldn't have been suprised to see that it was Haruhi in her pj's, pillow and notebook in hand.

"Hey!" she said, coming into my room.

I closed the door. "Haruhi, what are you doing?" I asked her, though deep down, I already knew.

"I've invited myself over for a sleepover!" she declared, jumping onto the unoccupied bed that was facing mine. "That way, we can talk all night!"

"You do know that sleeping in someone else's room is prohibited, right?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Who really cares? Besides, it's not like you have a roommate to say anything about it, anyway." Which was true, I had to admit. Normally, each dorm room had two occupents, but seeing as there was an uneven number of girls, I somehow got a room to myself. At first, I liked it a lot, but now I know better. There are always some disadvantages to good things. In this case, it was Haruhi sleeping over whenever she wanted to.

I sat back down on my own bed, preparing myself for the long discussion ahead of us. "So, what do you want to talk about," I asked, just so I could get her started. The sooner it was over, the better.  
She smiled at me, obviously glad that I asked. "What did you think of tonight?" she asked me.

Weird was what I wanted to tell her, because I still couldn't get that shocked face and stunning green eyes out of my head. But what I really told her was, "It was okay, I guess."  
She nearly went bullistic on that. "You guess? YOU GUESS? Oh, come on! I know that there's much more to that sentence than 'I guess'! "

I sighed. "It was awesome," I said, trying to make it sound like I really meant it.

I guess it did, because Haruhi smiled triumphantly. "There, see! I knew it would." She opened her Night Class scrapbook, staring at a page filled with pictures of Aido-sempai. "Tonight has to be the best night ever!" she exclaimed, laying back onto the bed, clutching the scrapbook to her chest. "We are so lucky to have soooo many hot guys in our school!"

"Yeah," I agreed. That much was true.

Haruhi sprung up again, so sudden that I jumped with suprise. "Wait a second, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, eyeing me suspiciously. "Mitsuki, which guy did you find the hottest?"

Green eyes sprang into my mind again, but I shock the image out of my head. "They were all pretty hot," I said slowly.

"I know, right?" Haruhi fell back, giggling. "So very hot..."

I sighed in relief, glad that she hadn't pressed me any further than that. Leaning back into my pillow, I pulled up the covers. "Haruhi, you wanna' turn the light off when you're ready to sleep?" I asked.  
I heard a gasp. "Don't tell me that you're going to sleep already!" she asked in, what sounded like, disbelief. "We haven't even started talking yet!"

"Yeah, but I need a good night's rest," I told her. "Don't forget, we have that big exam in World History tomorrow."

I heard another gasp. "Oh my God!" I heard Haruhi say. "I completely forgot!" With that, I heard footsteps running towards the door, then the slam of it as Haruhi left the room. Smilling, I got up and turned off the light. Leave it to Haruhi to forget about an important test. I knew from experiance that she would be staying up all night now, studying like her life depended on it. I couldn't help feeling a little guilty about it, but it had happened so many times that we were both used to it by now. Anyway, tomorrow, Haruhi would be thanking me for reminding her, and she would be getting another 100%, so I wasn't all that worried.

I smiled as I opened the window slightly. It was the only window in my room, facing my bed, so that I could feel the cool breeze as I slept, and when I woke up, I would be greeted by a beautiful tree, whose branches almost touched my window as if to say hello. I always slept with the window open, because it would always get too hot in my room, and I wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise.  
I crawled back into bed, and curling up under the covers, I let myself drift to the sounds of the night.

~,~'~,~'~,~

"That wasn't so bad," Haruhi said the next day, yawning as she stretched her arms.

"Yeah, I expected it to be much harder," I said, collecting all of my textbooks, as well as Haruhi's. The bell had just rung, dismissing our World History class, and since we had Break next, neither of us were in any rush. "I think I'll be able to pass this one."

Haruhi rolled her eyes at me. "You always pass everything, Mitsuki," she said,

"Yeah, but I came pretty close to flunking that French report," I rememinded her.

"Who needs French anyway," she said. I couldn't help smiling at that, considering that that was the class that Haruhi did best in.

I got up, leaving the textbooks on the side of my place. "Come on, we better go before we waste all of our Break in here," I said.

"I don't mind that much," Haruhi said, giving me a lazy look as she leaned back in her chair.

I was about to say something when I heared a gasp behind me. I turned fast enough to see that a girl had tripped on her way down towards the door, and was about to fall to the ground, along with her books. Before I knew it, I had my arm around her waist, the other hand gripping the table for support. The books scattered all over the floor with a loud crash.

I exhaled the breath that I had been holding in. Letting go of the table, I flexed my fingers a little. They were sore, but that was about it. Lucky that I had fast reflexes, I thought to myself. Someone could have gotten hurt. Then I remembered the girl in my other arm. Quickly, I helped her back onto her feet. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

Yeah," she said, looking at me. I was shocked to see that it was Yuki Cross. Bending down to pick up her books, she said, "I can't believe how clumsy I am today."

I bent down and started to help her pick up her books. "I don't think you're clumsy. Just tired," I told her honnestly. " To be honnest, it doesn't suprise me. Being a Guardian must be harder than people think."

She smiled a bit. "Yeah," she said. "But I'm glad that I can help out this way. Even if it hurts my sleep cycle," she added, yawning.

We both stood up. Handing her books back, I noticed a bandage around Cross-san's neck. Come to think of it, I've seen her with it a couple of times. "Cross-san," I began.

"Please, call me Yuki," she told me with a smile.

"Okay," I said, smiling back. "Um, Yuki-chan, I don't mean to pry, but why do you wear that bandage?" I asked.

Her hand flew to her neck. "Oh, um, it's just a little scratch," she said hastily. "It's nothing, really."

I nodded. "Okay," I said. "Well, um, see you later, Yuki-chan."

"Yeah. Bye, um," she said uncertainly. It took me a moment before I understood.

"I'm Mitsuki Satahiro," I told her. "But you can call me Mitsuki."

She smiled. "Okay. Bye Mitsuki-chan, and thank you!' she said, and with that, she left.

I turned around, and picked up my own textbooks. "Hey Haruhi," I began, but stopped when I noticed that she had fallen alseep. Smiling a little, I took her textbooks, too. Making my way to the door, I looked at Haruhi one more time. Then, loud enough for her to hear me, I said, "Oh, look, it's Idol-sempai!"

"Where?" Haruhi shrieked, jumping out of her chair.

I laughed. "Come on, sleepy head, or else we'll be late," I said through stiffles of laughter.

Haruhi just pouted at me, crossing her arms. "That was NOT funny," she told me.

I just laughed harder, leaving the room as the bell rang. I heard Haruhi cry for me to wait as she tried to catch up. "Mitsuki!" She said, finally falling into step with me. "You could at least wait for me."  
"And risk being late? I don't think so," I told her, handing back her books.

She sighed. "Anyway," she said, changing the subject, "Was that Cross-san walking out of the room?"

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Mearly dozing," she said.

"Huh," I said as we entered the classroom. "Well, yeah, it was her. Why?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Oh, no reason," she said. Then she eyed me suspiciously. "Did you two talk?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said slowly. Haruhi was starting to weird me out with all of these questions. "Again, why do you want to know?"

"I told you, no reason whatsoever," she said, sitting down in our usual spots.

I thought for a moment as I sat down next to her. Normally, there was always some reason as to why Haruhi was digging about something, so this was pretty unusual. Looking at her as she opened up her precious notebook, something clicked. "Haruhi, you don't have anything against Yuki-chan, do you?"

She looked at me for a moment, suprised by what I had said. "Yuki-chan? Since when do you call her Yuki-chan?" she demanded.

"Oh, um, she asked me to call her that," I told her hesitantly, wondering how Haruhi might react.

"So you're getting all buddy-buddy with the Guardian, now are you?" she asked in an accusing tone.

I groaned. "Oh come on, Haruhi! I can't believe that you're one of those girls!"

" 'Those girls"?" she asked.

"One of those girls that dislike Yuki-chan because she's a Guardian," I told her.

"Of course I don't like her!" Haruhi said. "How come she gets all of those hot guys all to herself? It's not fair!" I was going to say something when I noticed a picture that was on the open page of Haruhi's book.

"Hey, Haruhi?" I asked as she was in midsentence.

And then y- What?" she asked, startled by my quick change of subject.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing at the picture.

She looked down, and then squeeled, probably glad that I had asked her a question on her favorite subject. "That's Tamaki Tsukorrou! His family runs one of the biggest blood banks on this continent."

"You mean THE Tsukorrous?" I asked, astounded. The Tsukorrous were a very well-known family through out these parts, and they were very respected. Not to mention rich. "What is someone like Tsukorrou-sempai doing in a small academy like this?"

She shrugged. "Who knows. All I wanna' know is if he wants to get together some time."

I nudged her. "How are you ever gonna get a guy if you can't stay faithful to your crush? What about poor Idol-sempai?" I asked.

She sighed. "I know, but I can't help it," she said. "They're all just so hot."

All I could do was nod as I looked at the face of the green eyed wonder that stared out of the snapshot. I was shocked by how much I wanted to see his face again, if only for a moment. Was I turning into... a fan girl? I shook my head at that thought. Just because I ... might like one of the Night Class guys, it didn't make me a fan girl. Though I didn't really like the feeling either.  
"Hey, Haruhi?" I asked hesitantly, the part that wished to see this... what's his name again... Tsukorrou-sempai winning over the part that didn't. "Would it be okay if I, um, come with you tonight? To the Moon Dorm's gate, I mean?"

Haruhi stared at me for a moment, visibly shocked. Then she shrieked and hugged me tight. "Oh, yes, of course you can come!" she shrieked mutedly, so as not to disturb the rest of the class, which had started. "I knew I would convert you! I knew it I knew it I knew it!"

"Calm down," I said. "You sound like a catholic priest or something."

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," she said.

~,~'~,~'~,~

So that was how I found myself leaning on a big tree for the second time in a row, listening to the "Kya"s of the many fan girls. Yuki-chan was once again being pushed like a ragdoll, and Kiryu-sempai looked just as scary as he did the day before. The only thing different was that I knew what to expect this time, and who I was looking for.

So as the big doors of the gate opened, I stood up straighter, readying myself for the last look I would allow myself of Tsukorrou-sempai. I ,unlike the other girls, was going to keep my distance from the forbidden boys.

Slowly, almost painfuly slow, the procession made its way down the path. Kuran-sempai, Ichijo-sempai, and everyone else emerged from the crowd. I counted them off, placing names to faces that Haruhi had showed me repeatedly, until finally, finally, there he was.

I leaned back onto the tree as I watched him walk behind the rest of the group. He really was beautiful, from this point of view at least. But something seemed off today. I could see his eyes search through faces in the crowd, as if searching for someone. I smiled at the thought that he might be looking for me, even though I knew that that wasn't possible. No guys liked me. I was the averagely tall bookworm with shoulder lenght black hair and the average blue eyes. Nothing particularly special, or remarkable.  
I watched as he left with the others, and decided that it had been enough. Time to go inside and get some sleep. I began to walk back, the squeals of the crowds growing fainter, when I felt eyes staring into my back. I'm not sure how, but I just did. So I turned around, ready to see Haruhi glaring at me for forgetting her. But when I didn't see anyone in particular, I turned and left. I must have just imagined it.

~,~'~,~'~,~

I had already changed into my flannal pj's and was just about to settle down when I heard a knock on my door. Cautiously, I opened it.

"You are in SO much trouble!" Haruhi told me, glaring murderously.

I sighed, knowing that this would happen. "Look yell at me all you want, but I'm going to sleep. G'night." And before she could say another word, I closed the door in her face. To be honest, I didn't feel like dealing with her now. All I wanted to do was sleep. Or read.

But my clock said that it was 10 o'clock already, so I decided that sleep would be the best thing to do, and I went to the window to open it as I normally did.  
And was shocked to see the green eyed boy standing right outside of it.

* * *

Second chapter!

Well, I'm super glad that this one's a long one...I'm a big reader, ya know (sorry to those who aren't...)

God, how ironic that the green eyed boy is, like, heir to a blood bank! Cuz he's in the night class and all? *coughs* Um, yeah.

Anyway, THANKS FOR READING! I always get so astounded that people actually want to read my stories. *shrugs* Who knew?

Anyway, hope I get to see you lovely folks in the next chapter.

*goes back to Cross Academy to kidnap Kaname*

X3


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment, I thought that I was hallucinating. Maybe I had conked myself on the head. Fallen unconscious without realising it. Dreaming. I mean, that had to be the reason why the green ey- sorry, Tsukorrou-sempai- was standing outside my window. Because these kind of things don't happen in real life. Hot guys don't stand outside my window. Heck, normal guys don't even stand outside my window.

Which brought up another question to this weird scene. How could he be standing outside my window? My room wasn't on the first floor. It took a second before I realised that he was standing on one of the branches of the tree, one that lead right to my window sill.

Another thing that I realised was that Tsukorrou-sempai was standing perfectly still with a look of shock on his face. Probably because I had caught him in the act of... snooping? Another question; why was he here in the first place?

Well, no use in standing around, I thought to myself. Slowly, I walked towards the window, and gently lifted it open. I cleared my throat."Would you like to come in?" I asked in what I hoped was a casual voice. No use in making the situation any weirder than it already was.

Tsukorrou-sempai stayed were he was for a moment, weither deliberating or still shocked at being caught, but eventually he crawled into my room, landing on his feet rather gracefully. We stood facing each other as an akward silence fell between us. Then he said, "Sorry for dropping in unexpectedly."

"It' alright," I said.

He stayed quiet for a moment. "You're Mitsuki Satahiro, right?" I nodded, suprised that he knew my name. He sighed in relief. "Thank God," he said. "I was worried that I had the wrong room".

If Haruhi were here, she would SO be having a cow right now. "Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but, er, why are you here? In my bedroom, I mean. Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Class isn't really important to me," he said. Remembering that he was rich, I guessed that it really wasn't. Must be nice not to have to worry about the future. "And to answer you first question, I'm here because I wanted to meet you."

That took a minute to register. "You wanted to meet... me?" I repeated, not sure that I had heard him right.

"Yeah," he said. "I saw you tonight as well as yesterday, and I noticed how different you were from the others. So I wanted to meet you."

I sat down on the edge of my bed. "Different? How?" I asked.

"You don't follow the usual behavior patterns," he said, sitting down on the opposite bed. Seeing the confused look on my face, he added, "You know, fainting, screaming, or compliments left and right. The regular Day Class girl's behavior." He tilted his head, looking at me curiously. "I wonder why that is."

"Maybe it's because I'm not like other Day Class girls," I said.

"Maybe," he said. "Why the change, though?"

"Change?"

"I haven't noticed you before yesterday," he said.

"Oh," I said. "That's just because my friend dragged me there. She definetly fits the Day Class girl's behavioral patterns". He nodded, smilling. "Um, won't you get in trouble?"

"Trouble?"

"For ditching class," I clarified.

"Oh, that," he said. "Maybe, but I'll deal with that later." He looked at me, and I noticed how sparkly his eyes were when the light hit them a certain way. God, there must be something wrong with me. "You don't mind if i'm here, do you?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It's alright," I said, casually, when really, I was still a little shocked by what was happening.

He smiled again. "Good," he said. "So, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

From then on, I started relaxing a bit, and before I knew it, I was really enjoying myself. I'm not really sure how it happened. But for the rest of the night, we just talked. Tsukorrou-sempai would ask me a question, I would answer, and then I would ask him a question, and so on. I found out a lot about him, like how his family owns a house not to far from the academy, that he loves dogs, and that he wants to be an artist, roaming the world and finding new and different sources of inspiration. I told him about my parents, how I love the look of the natural world, and how I wanted to travel the world. We talked and laughed at funny stories, and found out that we have a lot in common, like how we both love to read, heights freak us out, and we both hate the squeals of the Day Class girls. By the end of the night, all of the akwardness had vanished, and if someone had seen us, they would have easily mistaken us for a pair of old friends.

But all good things come to an end. Tsukurrou-sempai had to return to the Moon Dorm before the rest of the Night Class so that he wouldn't get caught. Standing by the window, I watched as he stood up on the tree branch. "Hey, Tsukurrou-sempai?" I asked.

"No need to be formal, Mitsuki-chan," he said.

I smiled. "Alright Tamaki-sempai," I said. " Thank you for coming. I had a great time," I said.

"No sweat," he said. "But I was wondering..."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would it be all right if I came back?" he asked.

"Sure. Anytime you want to, you know where to find me," I said, hoping that the blush that tinted my cheeks was not visible to him in the darkness.

He smiled. "Great," he said. "Then until next time," he gave me a bow, and jumped from the tree, melting into the darkness.

~,~'~,~'~,~

"Earth to Mitsuki! Hello?"

I raised my head from my arms only to see a very annoyed Haruhi. "What?" I asked her, rubbing my eyes.

"What's wrong with you? You never fall asleep in class!" Haruhi exclamed. I looked around to see that everyone was leaving the classroom or collecting their stuff, which was weird because a minute ago, I could have sworn that class had just started.

"I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night," I said slowly, standing up.

"Well, what were you doing? Staying up late isn't like you," she said as we walked out of the classroom.

I hesitated for a moment. Tamaki-kun and I had both agreed that it would be better if no one knew about our little 'rendezvous', so I couldn't tell her the truth. "I was reading a really good book," I finally told her. She rolled her eyes. "Typical," she said. "Leave it to you to lose sleep over a book."

I sighed. "Are you still angry about last night?" I asked. The sooner I identified the problem, the sooner I could solve it.

"Of course I'm still angry!" she said. "You say you'll come with me, and then I don't even see you! If you weren't gonna' come, all you had to do was say so, not get my hopes up."

"But I was there," I told her. "I just left earlier then you did, that's all."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "How do I know that you're not just saying that so that i'll stop being mad at you?"

I sighed. " Aido-sempai winked at you again, some girl thought he was winking at her instead and went all goo-goo, you and she got into a fight, and Kiryu-sempai glared and threatened you both into submission."

She looked taken a back at the sudden replay, and then sighed. "Okay, I guess you were there. I must have been so into the Night Class that I didn't notice you."

I smiled, glad that I was forgiven. "So, who ended up winning that fight, anyway?" I asked as we walked into Math.

"We didn't settle it yet," Haruhi said as we sat down. "But when we do, i'll be the victorious one."

That was so Haruhi. Confident and so sure of herself. I was about to say something when I noticed Yuki-chan walk past us. She looked a little more tired than usual and it looked like she had a fresh bandage on her neck.

Haruhi saw me looking at Yuki-chan, and elbowed me in the side. "Hey, pay attention," she said, ignoring me as I rubbed my side. Haruhi had the pointiest elbow on this earth. "If you're gonna stare at Cross-san all day, you might as well join her," she continued. I sighed. A jealous Haruhi was never a happy Haruhi. At least, I think she was jealous. Of what, I couldn't be sure.

"Calm down,' I told her. "I'm not going anywhere." I raised my eyebrow. "Unless you want me to leave."

She looked taken aback. "N-no!" she exclaimed, clinging to my arm as if I was about to fly away. "I didn't mean it, don't go!"

I couldn't help laughing. "Okay, okay! Just let my arm go before you crush it!"

Smilling, she let it go. "So, anyway," she said, opening a textbook. "Are you gonna come again tonight?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I think I'm going to stay in this time." Since Tamaki-sempai would visit again sometime, there was no reason for me to go. "Besides, I'm not sure if I can take anymore screaming."

"Aww! Please? It's so much more fun when you're there!" Haruhi pleaded.

"You're not even with me when I'm there," I said, folding my arms. "How could it be any different from when i'm not there?"

"Not where?" a girl in front of us asked. I didn't know her name, but I DID know that she was a Night Class fan. I had seen her with Haruhi before, screaming for... who was it again? Oh, right. Shiki-sempai.

"At the Moon Dorm gates," Haruhi said sulkily. "She came two times, and now she won't go with me anymore."

The girl gapped at me. "How could you NOT go? I mean, this is the Night Class that we're talkig about!"

I shrugged. "It's not a big deal to me," I said. "Besides, why give Kiryu-sempai and Yuki-chan more trouble? They already have their hands full with you guys."

Both girls narrowed their eyes at me, and I realised my mistake. Dang, if this was the reaction I was going to get everytime I said 'Yuki-chan', then I might as well not mention her in front of others. This was going to get annoying.

"Oh, so you're 'Yuki-chan' 's buddy, now are you?" the girl asked, adding emphasis on Yuki-chan's name.

I sighed. "I don't see why you girls hate her so much. What has the poor girl ever done to you?"

Haruhi glared at me. "I already told you, she's too close to the Night Class. All because she's the headmaster's adopted daughter."

"And did you notice those bandages on her neck?" the other girl said. "I bet that she does that to herself, just to get attention."

That did it. I picked up my books, and stood up, suprising both Haruhi and the other girl. "When you two decide to grow up, let me know." And with that, I walked to a seat at the back of the classroom. If they were really going to think of such awful things out of jealousy, they could leave me out of it.

As I sat down, the teacher came in and called class to order. I sighed as I sank in my seat. How come things had to go bad when they had only been good a while ago? It really wasn't fair.

* * *

OMG! NIGHT CLASS GUYS!

*calms down* Sorry about that. It's just...argh. I really wish that I was Mitsuki right now T.T I really want a Night Class hunk to crawl through my window...

*stares at window longingly*

Anyway, I can't believe how cute they are! And I'm the one who's running this show! I just- it's that- ah, there are no words to describe...

But how in the heck did I make Haruhi and the other chick into bi-I mean witches? Honestly, poor Yuki-chan..

Of course, it would surprise me if the Day Class fangirls really acted like that...

*inner fan girl agrees*

*shrugs* Ah well. See ya next chapter!

REVIEWREADREVIEWREADREVIEW

:3


	4. Chapter 4

Being mad with Haruhi was harder than I had thought.

Well, not the being mad part. It was her own fault that we were at ends with each other. I mean, if she hadn't spoken about Yuki-chan behind her back so harshly, then none of this would even be happening. And I was ready to put it all behind us so long as she apologized. But I forgot how hard-headed Haruhi was.

It had already been a week since our fight (if you can really can it that), and I haven't had so much as a word from Haruhi. She mostly spent the week with the fan girls, arguing over who was the hottest and giggling over forbidden pictures of the Night Class. Whenever we had the same class, she would always sit up front with the others and if we bumped into each other she would simply ignore me and act as if I wasn't even there.

And at the rate things were going, I guess I wasn't. Haruhi had been my only friend at Cross Academy. Now, without her, I was alone. At first I could deal with it. It was actually enjoyable. No more nagging, no unexpected sleepovers, no constant gossip or Night Class news. But as the days went on, I was growing more and more lonesome. Classes held no interest without Haruhi whispering in my ear about how bad the teacher looked that day, lunch was just another meal, and any free time that I would normally spend reading was spent staring into space. I just couldn't focus on anything. I was feeling worse with each day. And the worse part? Haruhi still ignored me.

It was friday when things started looking up. I was sitting in my usual seat in the back of the class, drawing random doodles on my notebook when I heard a chair pull up beside me. Startled (the seats around me were usually empty) I turned to see that it was none other than Yuki-chan.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Yuki-chan asked me.

"No, go ahead," I said, setting my pencil down. She smiled as she set her books down and took her seat. I looked around and noticed that Yori-chan was nowhere to be seen. "Um, Yuki-chan, where's Yori-chan?" I asked.

"Oh, she's in bed with a cold," Yuki-chan replied. "It's nothing serious, but she's going to take the day off so that she can concentrate on getting better."

I nodded and was about to return to my doodling when I heard an unusual amount of noise. I lifted my head to try and find the source of the sound, and immediatly wished that I hadn't.  
A group of girls had just walked into class, Haruhi among them. She was chatting animatedly with another girl and was about to continue when she noticed me sitting in the back. Even from where I sat, I could still see her eyes go wide as she stopped midsentence, probably because she saw me sitting next to Yuki-chan. Haruhi clamped her mouth shut, then turned away from me and sat down in the front, not sparing me another glance. Great.

I sunk into my seat, slightly more miserable than I was a few moments ago. It seemed than things weren't going to get any better any time soon.

"Are you all right, Mitsuki-chan?"

I turned to face a concerned Yuki. "I'm fine," I said as I sat up. "Why do you ask?"

"I just noticed that you've been spending less time with Tsukino-san," she said as she opened a textbook. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Yeah," I said. "It was just a silly little thing, though. I guess Haruhi just needs more time to calm down."

"I see," Yuki-chan said.

We were both quiet for a moment. Yuki-chan began to search for something, lifting books and looking on the floor. Finally, I realised what she was missing. "Here, Yuki-chan," I said as I held out an extra pencil. "You can borrow mine if you want."

Yuki looked relieved. "Thank you Mistuki-chan," she said as she took it. "I think that I'll have to go to town tomorrow and get some more, since they keep disapearing on me." She frowned. "Oh, wait, Yori's still sick," she said, more to herself than me. "I'll have to wait until she's better."

"Why is that?" I asked.

She turned to me. "Oh, um... well, noramlly we always go together," she said. "I don't like going to town alone."

"Oh," I said. Then, "Well, if you don't want to go alone, why don't I go with you?"

"Really?" Yuki-chan said in surprise.

"Yeah," I said. "I needed to go and pick up some stuff anyway. Going together would be more fun."

"Okay then," Yuki-chan said. "Then why don't you meet me at the gate at 11?"

"Sure," I agreed, as the teacher walked in. Yuki-chan smiled and suddenly, things didn't seem so bad. Saturday was going to be a good day.

~,~'~,~'~,~

I was just about to turn the lights out later on that night when I heard tapping on my window. I turned and was delighted to see that it was none other than Tamaki-sempai. I jumped up from bed and ran to open the window.

"Good evening," Tamaki-sempai said as he crawled into my room.

"Hi," I said. "It's good to see you again."

He smiled. "I would have come sooner, but I didn't want to set off the alarm." he said. "You know, make anyone suspicious," he added when he saw my confused look.

"Oh," I said. "That makes sense, I guess."

"So," he said as he sat down on the other bed. "What's new with you?" he asked.

"Nothing much," I said, deciding that I wouldn't bring Haruhi into the conversation. "You?"

He shrugged. "Just the same old Night Class stuff." He glanced at me. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"No. Why would you think that?" I asked.

Another shrug. "It just looks like you have something on your mind."

"Well," I said as I sat down on my bed. "It's just that... i'm just friendless at the moment. That's all."

"Friendless?" he asked, clearly confused.

I started fidgeting with my fingers. "I, uh, got into a fight with my only friend," I said. " It's really silly, actually. We were just talking, having a normal conversation. But then Haruhi, my friend, and another girl started saying some stuff that was really nasty and I just... left. The last thing I said to her was that when she had finished growing up she should come find me. She hasn't spoken to me since."

He leaned back as he ran a hand through his hair. "It doesn't seem that silly to me," he said. "I guess it just depends on what was said. What was the 'nasty stuff ' anyway? And how did it all start in the first place?"

"Well, I was just asking them why they disliked Yuki-chan so much..."

"Yuki-chan?" he asked. "Oh! Now I get it."

"You do?"

"Yep. I know how the Day Class girls treat Cross-san, so it's not that hard to imagine what's been said. It's nice of you to stand up for her, though. Not many people would."

My hands turned into fists. "I know, and that's what I don't understand! I mean, what's Yuki-chan ever done to them? They're only jealous of her because she's a Guardian and a good person. I mean, look at Kiryu-sempai! He may be a Guardian be he's so tough that no one would even dare say something about him. So they pick on Yuki-chan instead. Those jerks!"

Tamaki-sempai laughed. "Boy, I never want to be your bad side!" he said. "I don't think I'd be able to handle the heat."

I blushed a little. "Sorry. I guess I was ranting a bit."

"It's okay, it's actually healthy to rant every now and again," he said as he got up and sat down beside me. "Anyway, don't worry about your friend. She'll realise that's she's being silly and when she does she'll be right at your door. Until then, isn't there someone you could hang out with?"

"Well, I'm going to run some errands in town with Yuki-chan tomorrow," I said.

He smiled. "That's great!" he said as he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. "You see? Things are getting better already. And don't forget, you'll never be friendless while you're at this school."

"Why's that?" I asked

His eyes softened a little and his smile grew warm. "Because you'll always have me."

At that, I could only smile as I rested my head on his shoulder, my eyes fluttering closed. We stayed like that for a bit, until I had to ruin the moment with a big yawn. He looked down at me. "Am I keeping you up?" he asked me.

"N-no!" I said, trying to keep my eyes open. "I'm fine, really."

He sighed. "You know, it's not good to stay up when it's obvious that you're tired." He got up. "I should go now, let you sleep."

"No!" I jumped up and grabbed his arm. He looked down at me and I blushed again, determined to stare at nothing but my betraying hands. "I mean... don't go yet. I just... you haven't been here long and... well... I don't get to see you often... and, um..." I was struggling to form a complete sentence while trying to get over my embarrasement.

I heard him chuckle. "Okay. How about I stay with you until you fall asleep?"

I looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Sure. But you have to promise to sleep."

"Alright," I said, letting go of his arm. I went over to the side of my bed and pulled the covers down. As I slipped under them, Tamaki-sempai came up beside me and pulled the covers back over me so that I was all tucked in. I giggled a little.

"What?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"It's just, the last time I was tucked in like that was when I was living with my mom," I said. "She used to sing to me all the time, or tell me one of her famous bedtime stories."

He looked down at me, something unreadable flashing in his eyes. "Do you miss her?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "But it's okay. She wants me to be happy, and she wants the best for me." I felt my smile slip a bit. "I haven't seen her since I started going her, though. So I get lonely sometimes."

He titled his head. "She does come to visit?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It's not that she doesn't want to, though," I said. "It's just that she doesn't have the money. We had to save up for quite some time so that I could go to the Academy. I go and she her during the holidays, when I can save up enough money for transport fees."

"She must love you a lot," Tamaki-sempai said.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said.

"What's she like?" he asked me.

"Well, she's got short, red hair," I said. "She's kinda short, and she's pretty thin. She doesn't look anything like me. Except for the eyes." I sighed, feeling more and more tired. "I'll have to show you a picture of her sometime." He stayed quiet, as though he were thinking. "What is it?"

He looked at me. "I was just wondering what happened to your dad. I don't mean to pry,it's just..."

I shook my head. "It's okay," I said. "My dad died when I was small."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," I told him. "I don't remember him at all, so it doesn't hurt me or anything. At least I know that he loved me." I laughed, though it sounded sad to my ears. "The day that he died, he was coming to my dance recital. I really sucked at dancing though, so I told him not to come. But he came anyway." The memory was faded, and his face was nothing more than a blur. I looked at Tamaki-sempai, who had grown quiet. "What about your parents?"

"What about my parents?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. What are they like? What do they look like? Do you miss them? Things like that," I said.

He shrugged. "I don't really wanna talk about them. They're pretty much like any other parent, nothing too special," he said. I wondered why he didn't talk about them, but I was losing the war against sleep, and my eyes were closing ever so slowly. "That's enough talk," Tamaki-sempai said, tucking some of my hiar behind my ear. "You promised me you would sleep."

I smiled as my eyes closed completely. "Thank... you... for...stay..."

And as the world went dark as I was lost beneath the waves of sleep, the last thing I felt was a pair of soft, warm lips as they brushed against my forehead.

* * *

*puddling sits in the middle of the floor, waving*

Hi guys, sorry about this...one sec...

*turns into NutMaeg*

There we go! Sorry, but this chapter had me absolutely melting! God, those two have such chemistry toghether! And that last bit... KYA!

And Tamaki-sempai is right. Ranting is good for your health!

...well, not in my case. I rant waaaayyyyyyy too much.

*walks away while evilly laughing*

See ya later!


	5. Chapter 5

The feeling of warm, soft lips lingered as I woke the next morning. Staring up at my ceiling, I tried to remember what might have caused that feeling. I remembered Tamaki-sempai tucking me in, us talking about our parents, and me eventually falling asleep. But wait a second, I thought. For me to feel lips on my forehead, that would have to mean that someone had put them there in the first place. And the only person who could have done that was...

I sudenly threw the blanket off of me as I sprang up from the bed. There was no way that Tamaki-sempai would... I mean, I shouldn't even consider... urgh, I must have just imagined it. Because just the idea of that possibility was fiction. Quickly throwing a look at the clock, I saw that it was a little over 10 o'clock. Weird. I mean, I wasn't the kind of person that usually slept in late. Then again, I wasn't the kind of person that usually had midnight rendez-vous with an older guy, so I guess that I was't one to talk.

I went to my closet to get ready for my day out with Yuki-chan, when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Looking closer, I saw that it was a single white rose on my window sill. Walking over to the window, I picked it up with gentle fingers and was sudenly overcome with the feeling of soft lips. I shook my head. This doesn't mean anything, I thought to myself quietly as I fingered the rose.

Still, I couldn't do anything to stop my quick-beating heart or the blush that was gently climbing up my cheeks.

~,~'~,~'~,~

Since then, life at the Academy wasn't nearly as bad as it used to be without Haruhi.

That day, Yuki-chan and I had a really pleasant day in town. She picked up some pencils and a new notebook and I got myself a cute pen that had little bunnies on it and a mystery novel that looked really promising. We even went and ate some delicious parfaits. And coming back, we got Yori-chan a Get-Well-Soon gift.

After that, Yuki-chan and I sat together whenever we had the same class. We had lunch together and studied together, and when Yori-chan got better she started to hang out with me, too. I was really happy. I mean, a part of me still missed Haruhi and whenever I saw her that part would ache. But I had made two new friends!

Of course, being Yuki-chan's friend ment that I got the same treatment that she got. Well, not as bad. Since I didn't have any association with the Night Class (that they knew of), I was mostly grilled for being friends with her. Once, this girl even acused me of 'getting in close with the Guardian so that I could get closer to the Night Class", to which I replied that even if I went so low as to do that I was pretty sure that I could think up of something a little more fool-proof then that. Actually, most of the comments were pretty funny, considering how stupid they were.

And to make things even better, Tamaki-sempai had been coming to visit more frequently. Not too frequent, seeing as we didn't want him to get in trouble, but frequent enough that I was starting to get used to him climbing in through my window. I wasn't even suprised anymore when I heard a knock on my window. Well, most of the time I left my window wide open so that he could let himself in when he came, but anyway. I guess that was the only time I got suprised anymore; when he suddenly grabbed me from behind.

But going back to Yuki-chan, there was something else that I noticed about her besides the whole sleeping-in-class-often-falling-kind-of-clueless thing. I noticed that every now and again, she would have that bandage on her neck. By now, I knew that Yuki-chan would never do anything like that to herself. But still, it had to bother her, having to wear it in public. I mean, if I noticed it then others were bound to, too. Since she was my friend, I really wanted to do for her. But I just didn't know how.

I eventually found the answer one afternoon when I was going through a box in my closet. I had decided that my room was in need of a cleanup (considering I had a guy that showed up whenever), and I had almost all of it cleaned up except for that one box of junk that had been sitting there forever. It was basically full of junk knick-knacks and other stuff that I should have probably thrown out a long time ago. At the moment, I had emptied the box completely so that everything was in little piles of stuff. As I started placing some of the more important stuff back into the box, a single black ribon glided out and onto the floor. When I picked it up, I noticed how soft and pliable it was. Looking at it, I was hit with an idea. Quickly, I looked through another pile and took out some black thread, a needle, and a little silver pendant in the shape of the academy's coat-of-arms. Forgetting the box and the piles, I walked over to my bed and got to work.

The next day, I had a huge smile on my face. Yuki-chan smiled back at me as she sat down, and I noticed that Yori-chan wasn't there. Of course, we were in the class a little earlier than usual, so it didn't suprise me.

"Here Yuki-chan!" I said as I handed her my little package. She looked at me curiously, and I smiled. "Go on, open it!"

"O-okay," she said. I watched as she pulled the little package open and saw that her eyes widened slightly as the newly made necklace slid out of the package and into her hands. "What... "  
"It's a necklace I made for you," I told her quickly, realising a little too late that it might have been weird for me to have made and given her a present. "I just thought that maybe you would like something to cover the bandages you're always wearing and I guess it's my way of saying thank you for being my friend and being so nice to me these pass few weeks." Sudenly, I wished that I could slip through the floor. What if she didn't want it? And why did I have to mention the bandage? God, I'm such an idiot.

Just as I was about to stammer out an apology, Yuki-chan smiled. "Th-thank you, Mistuki-chan! That was really nice of you!" She fingered the pendant. "It's beautiful."

I smiled in relief. "I'm glad you think so," I said.

Pulling her hair back, she asked, "Would you mind tying it for me?"

"No problem," I said. I took the necklace and placed it so that it covered the bandage completely, and tied it tight enough so that it wouldn't slip but lose enough so that it would bother Yuki-chan.

"There you go," I said as I sat back in my chair.

Yuki-chan let her hair go and brushed her fingers against the pendant again. "Thank you, Mitsuki-chan," she said again. "You said you made it yourself?"

I nodded. "It looks great on you," I said.

She blushed slightly. Yori-chan came in at that moment and said as she sat down, "Hello Mitsuki-chan. Hi, Yuki-chan. That's a beautiful necklace."

I elbowed her. "See?"

Yuki-chan smiled, and the three of us fell silent as the teacher walked in.

~,~'~,~'~,~

"So you gave her a necklace?"

"Yeah," I said as I leaned against the headboard. Tamaki-sempai was sitting at the end of my bed, playing with the corner of my blanket. It had been a pretty quiet day and when I came to my room (I had to stay later than usual because I hadn't finished my test) Tamaki-sempai was already waiting for me. "She liked it, which was a relief on my part, believe me."

"That was really nice of you," he said as he smiled. I almost forgot to breath; he looked so beautiful when he smiled. Uh oh, I thought. Got to stop thinking like that.

"That's what she said."

"You must have some sewing skills if you were able to make that yourself," he said.

"Well, yeah, but i'm not that good," I said as I looked down at my fingers. "It's just that my mom and I would make those kind of things when I was younger."

"Your mother sounds really talented," he remarked.

"Oh, she is!" I said as I smiled. "She knows how to do everything! If ever I had a problem my mom always had the answer. She's really cool!" I thought for a moment. "What about your mom?"

"Huh?" Tamaki-sempai asked, startled at the question.

"Well, what does your mom do?" I asked. "I know that your family runs the most well-known blood bank, but you never really mention her at all. Or your dad, for that matter."

A sort of dark look crossed his face for a moment, but it was gone before I could wonder why. "Oh, my mother's okay," he said. "My father's the one that's head of the company. He takes care of everything. My mom, well, she's kinda like my dad's shadow. Where ever he goes, she goes."

"Oh," I said. "That sounds... important."

"Yeah, it's a pretty demanding job. But they do okay at it," he said. "My mom likes flowers, though."

"Really?" I asked, suprised.

"Yeah," he said, smilling gently. "Whenever she's not with my dad, she works in her little garden in back of the house. It's really beautiful when all of the flowers are in bloom."

"Sounds wonderful," I said, trying to imagine all of the flowers. "My mom and I tried to plant a rose bush once. We did everything we could, but in the end it died anyway. Mom was laughing at the time, saying that she couldn't grow a plant if her life depended on it." I laughed. "I really wish I could see all of the flowers, though."

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "I have some pictures in my room... maybe I'll bring them over next time, if you want."

"Really? That would be great!" I said excitedly. "I can't wait to see them! I'll bet that they're breath taking!" I gasped. "Hey, do you have any pictures of your parents?"

"Not really, why?" he asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to know what they looked liked," I said. "Sorry, I shouldn't pry..."

"It's no problem," Tamaki-sempai said quickly. "If you really want to see them, I'm pretty sure that the newspaper has a picture or two in there. If not, well, my parents look pretty much like me."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Both of my parents have the same coloured hair and eyes as I do. It's almost scary."

"I can imagine," I said as I snickered. "I can just imagine what happens when people look at your family photos."

He laughed, too. "Hey, speaking of family photos, I do believe that you said you'd show me a picture of your mom."

"Oh, that's right!" I exclaimed. "I'd forgotten!" Quickly, I reached into my night table and pulled out a little square picture. Handing it over to him, I said, "That picture was taken last year. Mom sent it over the day after she had it taken, 'cause I lost the old one I had. I think it's nicer than the last one I had."

He looked at it. "You look a lot like her," he said as he studied the photo.

I shook my head. "Nah, not really. I look more like my dad, she says. Except for the eyes."

He shrugged. "If you say so," he said, passing back the picture. "Either way, you're still beautiful."

I almost froze as I took the photo back, but camly forced my hand to keep working. I hoped to God that I wasn't blushing. "I'm... uh... thanks, I guess." He smiled the breath taking smile again, and I had to look away as I placed the photo back into the nightstand. I probably shouldn't have, since all of a suden I felt a pain shoot up through my finger. "Ow!" I said, pulling my finger back. Looking closely, I noticed that the picture had given me a papercut. It was nothing to serious, but I was still a little suprised to see the blood well up onto my finger.

"Urgh, great," I muttered. Looking up, I asked, "Hey, Tamaki-sempai, would you excu-" But I stopped short. I had been to pre-occupied to notice that he had tensed up, but now that I looked at him, I could see that he looked strained, with his eyes closed shut and his hands gripping the covers. "Tamaki-sempai?" I asked slowly, crawling closer towards him. Every warning bell was going off in my head, alerting me that something was wrong, but I couldn't tell what. "Tamaki-sempai, are you okay?"

Tamaki-sempai looked like he was about to say something, but then he clamped his mouth shut and stood up quickly. Turning his back to me, I heard him say, "I'm sorry, Mistuki, but I have to go now."  
"Wait, why?" I asked, as I jumped off of the bed. He started moving towards the window, but I ran up to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around. "Tamaki-semapi, please tell me wha..."  
Tamaki-sempai looked pained as I backed away slightly. "Mitsuki..." he said, but my name came out strained as I saw fangs brush against his lips. I looked up at him, shocked, to see that his beautiful emerald-green eyes were now glowing a dangerously brilliant crimson. I could feel my legs shaking, and I could almost hear ringing in my ears. Tamaki-sempai looked away. "Mitsuki... I'm sorry."

All I could do was stare. I almost couldn't believe it. Tamaki-semapi... was a vampire.

* * *

*pops head out of cookie jar*

Hiya folks! Glad you could make it...anyone wanna cookie? No? Ah well...

God, I had so much fun with this chapter! *sigh* Why won't anyone give me a rose? I'm a nice person, aren't I?

*light bulb flickers on above cookie jar* I know! Today is EVERYONE GETS A ROSE DAY! And I'll just pretend that Kaname gave 'em to me X3

And pooooooooor Mitsuki! I mean, WE all knew that he was gonna be a vampire (cause we're psychic! :D) but it still must have been a shock to her!

I wonder how she'll cope?

AND WHERE THE HECK IS ZERO AND KANAME?

*starts steaming over the absence of her two favorite bishies*

Whatever. I'll get them sooner or later. You'll see.

Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

I could feel my knees go weak as I stared at Tamaki-sempai. Red, bloodlike eyes, fangs pushing past his lips...it was still too much to comprehend. But I knew what it meant. I knew that...Tamaki-sempai was a vampire.

I couldn't do anything but stare, even as Tamaki-sempai was backing away towards the window. "Mitsuki...I'm so sorry," he said with one of the most pained expressions that I had ever seen. "I should have told you...I'm sorry."

I tried to speak, but my mouth seemed incapable of forming words. All I could do was watch as I stayed rooted to the spot where I was standing.

Tamaki-sempai turned away, so that I could no longer see his face. " I think it would be best if I leave now," he said stiffly. As he went to climb out of the window, something inside of me snapped.

Before I knew it, I had run across the room and wrapped my arms tightly around Tamaki-sempai, pressing my face into his back.

I felt Tamaki-sempai stiffen under my sidden touch, but I didn't care. I didn't care because that I knew that if I let him go, if I let him jump out of that window, I would never see him again. And that thought was just too much for my heart too handle. I had to let him know. I just had too.

"Don't go," I whispered into his coat. Those two words were the only ones that I could manage; my brain was still trying to catch up with everything else that had happened. "Don't go, don't."  
We just stood there, Tamaki-sempai stiff and me clinging to him desperatly. Eventually, I felt him relax in my arms, and was surprised when he turned around to face me, still within my arms. I focused on his coat, too much of a coward to look him in the face.

"Mitsuki," he said softly. I still couldn't look at him, but when his fingers gently grabbed my chin and lifted my head up, I had no other choice but to look into his glowing red eyes. I couldn't understand why he still looked pained, but if he kept it up he would break my heart with it.

"Mitsuki, you don't have to force yourself," he said to me softly. "It's okay to be scared, and I understand it perfectly. I should have never come to you, and I promise you that this'll be the last time that you see me. I promise."

As I looked in his eyes, horror washed over me as I realised why he was looking so sad. He thought that I was scared of him! And he was serious. He would never come to see me again. Never...  
A warm wetness began to drip down my face, and for a moment I wondered if the ceiling was leaking. But I was overcome with a sudden sadness, a sadness so great it nearly consumed me, and I found myself shaking my head back and forth, over and over and over. "I'm not scared of you!" I said to him, as tears began to blind me from the world. "I'm not scared of you and I don't want you to go! Please..." I begged. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a little voice was spewing curses at me for begging like a wimp, but I was too focused on trying to get my message across to actually listen to it.

Tamaki-sempai sighed. " Mitsuki..."

I shook my head again, and looked him dead in the eyes. "I don't care that your a...vampire" I said, forcing out the last word. "I'm not scared and I don't care! You're still you, Tamaki! You're still my friend! If you go...I don't know what I'd do..."

Tamaki-sempai looked bewildered. "You're...it doesn't bother you? That I'm...different?" I shook my head again, and then was taken by surprise when I found myself sitting on Tamaki-sempai's lap as he sat on my bed. As his arms wrapped around me, I couldn't help but blush a bit. I scolded myself; at a time like this?

But all was forgotten when Tamaki-sempai hugged me tightly, and kissed the top of my head. "Mitsuki..."

I just closed my eyes as I layed my head onto Tamaki-sempai's shoulder, and let everything else slip away.

~,~'~,~'~,~

Later on that night, I was still on Tamaki-sempai's lap, but instead we had moved so that Tamaki-sempai was leaning on my headboard. I would have gotten off, but Tamaki-sempai had refused to let me go (earning another small blush). He felt so warm, I though that I was going to drift off to sleep, but I was too afraid that he would disapear when I woke up. So instead, we spent the rest of the night talking like we normally would. Except now we had a whole new topic to cover.

"I was scared," Tamaki-sempai admitted to me at on point during the night.

I looked up at him. "Why would you be scared?" I asked curiously.

He was silent for a moment, then he said, "Well...once I had a friend. He was human, and like you, he never knew that I was a vampire. But one day, well, he found out." He took a deep breath. "He didn't take it as well as you did."

"Was it bad?"

"...The last words he ever said to me was ' horrible monster'," he said.

I winced. "Ouch."

He laughed. "Yeah. So I guess you can see how I was scared." Another moment of silence. "I thought that you were going to hate me too. And I was scared."

I hugged him tighter. "I could never hate you." I giggled. "Well, unless you sprout antler's or something. That might be a different story." He laughed too, and then I gasped as I was hit with a sudden realisation. "Woah..."

He looked at me. "What?"

"You're a vampire...that means you're parents are also vampires, right?" When he nodded, I said," Well, you guys own the most well-known Bloodbank..."

He laughed again. "Yeah, talk about ironic!" I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"So...does that mean the rest of the Night Class are also vampires?"

He seemed surprised at the question, then smiled. "You're quick. Yes, everyone in the Night Class is a vampire. Dorm President Kuran is...well, he's kind of like the representitive for the Night Class." He sighed. "You see, the sole purpose of the Night Class is to create a coexistence between vampires and humans. So in order to do that, Headmaster Cross created this Academy. Dorm President Kuran was the first to join the Night Class, and it's because of him that many of the others followed."

"Is that why you joined?"

"Huh?" he said. "No, I joined for two reasons. 1) I want to be able to live with the humans normally, without them thinking that we're nothing but monsters. And 2) I mainly wanted to leave my parents."

"Why?"

He sighed and let his hand run through his hair. "Let's just say that work is the only thing my parents focuse on."

I nodded, thinking back to something he had said. "You say that vampires want to coexist with humans...but how can they do that if the humans are completely unaware of your existence? I mean, it's hardly coexistence, right?"

"Well, I guess you could say that we're taking things one step at a time. First step is to live with humans and treat them equally."

"Hmm..." I said. "But what about slip ups? I mean, someone has to have taken a bite out of someone by now...what with the fan girls and such."

"Actually, that's what the Guardians are for," Tamaki-sempai said. "They protect the Day Class as well as keep the Night Class in line."

I gasped. "Of course! Now it makes sense." That would explain the overkill of the Guardian's duties. I had a feeling that the marks on Yuki's neck might have something to do with it too...

Tamaki-sempai sighed again. "It's pretty late now," he said. "I think it's time you go to bed, if you want to stay awake during your classes tomorrow."

He tried to move me off of him, but I held onto him. "You're going to come back right?" I asked him. "I mean...you're not going to leave and never come to see me again, right?"

He chuckled softly. "Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere." Slipping me off of him, he quickly pulled the covers over me. "I'm way too selfish to let you go..."

I would have asked what he meant if I hadn't been so tired. Yawning, I smiled at him. "'Kay."

He smiled and gave me another peck on the head. "G'night, Mitsuki."

"G'night," I said as I watched him slip out of my window. I smiled, and quickly fell into a sleep filled with dreams of my sweet, sweet vampire.

* * *

NutMaeg: Aw, her sweet vampire! Hoe cute!^^

Zero: Whatever. Can I go yet?

NutMaeg: :O ZERO!*glomps the vamp* Are my bishie based dreams coming true?

Zero: No. Now let go.

NutMaeg: *still hugging*

Zero: *glares*

NutMaeg: Fine. *lets go* But this chapter was really awesome! GO MITSUKI!

Zero: ...

NutMaeg: What?

Zero: You're even stranger than the headmaster.

Cross: Did someone say my name? Zerorin?

Zero: ...I'm out of here

NutMaeg & Cross: Zerorin, come back!

Nutmaeg: Aw, he's gone!

Cross: Oh well... why won't anyone call me 'father'?

NutMaeg: *hugs Cross* I'll call you that if you want!

Cross: Really?

NutMaeg: Of Course! Your the coolest dad ever!

Cross: *breaks down into tears*


	7. Chapter 7

Things were decidedly...weird.

I mean, when you learn something as shocking as the fact that vampire actually exist and live among humans, you'd expect something to change, right? It should be natural. And yet here I was, sitting in math class worrying about the fact that I forgot what the rule of a linear function was. No, apparently in my mind, a tough math problem was more important than vampires.

Clearly I was dropped on the head a few times as a child.

Yet, in a way, it was kind of natural. To me, anyway. It was just like; Pluto's been demoted to dwarf planet, global-warming is getting worse, vampires exists..okay, no big deal. Just a bunch of random facts. It was kind of funny, in a weird sort of way.

Though in a way, I was acting pretty foolish. I mean, I should have been taking things a little more seriously. Tamaki-sempai was a vampire. That meant he drank blood like I would a 7-up. How was I to know when he'd decided that I was looking more like a refreshment than a girl to visit during class hours.

Which was another thing to consider. Tamaki-sempai said that the whole NIGHT CLASS was made up of vampires! Looking at all of the fangirls sitting around me, I couldn't help but snigger. If only they knew! The poor saps.

Yuki looked over at me. "Is something funny?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Just thinking about some stuff," I replied. She nodded and turned back to her own work. It looked like she was having more problems than I was. Turning to my own work, I saw that she was wearing the necklace I gave her. Those 'scratches'... I wonder if they were actually bite marks. Though Yuki seems like the kind of girl who would really let someone take a bite out of her. Then again, if it was someone she liked, like maybe Kuran-sempai...

I shook my head again. As curious as I was, I wasn't about to ask her about them. Mostly, it would be a dead giveaway that I found out about the Academy's dirty little secret, and I didn't want to think about what they'd do to me if they knew I knew. But there was also the fact that it was a pretty personal issue, and I wasn't about to invade Yuki's privacy in the name of curiosity. Even if it was tempting.

"Mitsuki, are you coming?"

I looked up to see that Yuki and Yori were already standing you with their books in their hands. I also saw that everyone was leaving for their next class. Uh. Guess I spaced out again. Grabbing my stuff, I jumped up to join my friends.

As we walked down the hallway, Yuki asked me, " Is something up?"

Startled, I said, :Uh? Um, no. Why?"

She shrugged. "It's just that you were spacing out the whole class." Oh. So even Yuki noticed?

Yori , who was standing on my right, looked over at Yuki. "You don't really have the right to talk, do you?" At that, Yuki just slumped. I was laughing, but stopped short when I saw two guys walking towards us, clad in sparkling white uniforms. Well crap.

Yuki saw them almost at the same time as I did, and you could almost see how hard Yuki worked to keep the blush from creeping up her cheeks. "Good afternoon, Kaname-sempai. Ichijo-sempai," she said, giving them a small bow. I almost ran in the opposite direction, but managed to stay still. I mean, if I had run away, it would have been kind of obvious. That I knew. But I mean, why? Why did I have to meet the guy in charge of all of the Night Class vampires the day AFTER I found out? Why couldn't I have had at least a week to prepare myself? Sometime's I think life just wants to laugh at me. Or worse.

Kuran-sempai smiled. "Good afternoon Yuki," he said to her. Yori and I kind of hung back behind her. Yori did it probably because she was used to this sort of thing; I did it because I didn't want to bring attention to myself. And yet Kuran-sempai glanced at me for a second or two. Maybe wondering what this new girl was doing with Yuki, or just because I was there. Either way, my heart skipped a beat for a moment. I almost laughed at myself when I wondered if vampires could read minds.

"What brings you here today, Kaname-sempai?" Yuki asked him. Actually, that was a good question. It was early afternoon, so the Night Class wasn't due to come out for another few hours.

"Oh, we're just going to see the Headmaster!" Ichijo-sempai said brightly. I couldn't help but smile a bit. Ichijo Takuma sure had a way to cheer anyone up, no matter what the circumstance.

"Oh! Well, I guess we'll leave you on your way," Yuki said, brushing some hair behind her ear. I wonder if this was how I acted around Tamaki-sempai. God, I hope not.

"Alright, then! See you later Yuki-chan!" Ichijo said as he began to walk away. Kuran-sempai smiled and said farewell as he walked with Ichijo-sempai, but before we could walk away, he called out, "Yuki?"

We all turned back to look at him, even though he was only talking to Yuki. "Yes, Kaname?" she asked nervously.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting your new friend yet," he said with a small smile.

My heart stopped right then and there. I was probably over-exgarerating. Or over-thinking. But for some reason, I was... well, kind of terrified. Some small part of me was screaming that somehow he had found out that I knew. I wanted to strangle that part so badly at this point.

Yuki looked surprised, but I introduced myself before she could recover. If I was about to be busted, I thought it was fitting that I should be the one to talk. "My name is Mitsuki Satahiro. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, giving him the respectful bow.

I could see him look me over with an expression that I could not name. Then he smiled, and said to me, equally polite, "The pleasure is all mine." With that, the two Night Class boys left. I relaxed out of my tensed state. That was strange. Then again, maybe it was natural. It was obvious that he felt something for Yuki. Maybe he just wanted to see who I was; make sure that I wasn't harassing her, or something. And maybe he couldn't read minds. I'd have to ask Tamaki-sempai about it later.

I sighed. Either way, it looked like I was going to live another day, without something bad happening. I hoped.

* * *

Oh my God, it's KANAME!

*squeals, then leans in* Did you know that I had a dream about Kaname last night?

*waggles eyebrows suggestively, is shot*

Ow...T.T Okay, I get it...

Still, Kaname can come and read my mind any day ;P

*hit upside the head*

T~T

Ah well.

Oh right! Mitsuki just jinxed herself!

So something bad's gonna happen, right?

Or is it? :S So confused.

This does not bode well.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mind reading?"

It was once again night, and Tamaki-sempai and I were in our usual spots on the bed. I had just finished telling him about what had happened the other day, and was curious to find out if Kuran-sempai had that particular power. 'Cause if he did, I was screwed.

Tamaki-sempai just shrugged. "To be honest with you, only a pureblood knows all of the powers he has, so there's no way of knowing for sure. But!" he added when he saw my face, "Mind reading isn't exactly popular, so chances are he can't. There's nothing to worry about."

I sighed. "I hope so," I told him. "Because if he can, we're in a lot of hot water..."

Looking at me carefully, he asked, "Why are you so stressed about being found out?" When I stared at him incredulously, he shrugged. "I just don't see what the problem is."

"That's because there's no big problem for YOU." I told him. "You'll get off with just a warning or a suspension. I, on the other hand, am expendable. No one'll miss me if I, say, lose my memory. Or disappear. Permanently. "

Tamaki-sempai just laughed. "You've been reading those horror books again, haven't you?" When all I did was huff, he calmed down a bit and said, "Look, there's really nothing for you to worry about. Promise."

I stayed quiet at that. It wasn't that I didn't believe him or anything, but…. Well, I still felt uneasy. There was something about that look Kuran-sempai gave me that still bothers me, even though it's been a while since that encounter. I'm not sure how to put it, but it was like… he knew. With that one look he already knew everything that happened. And as scary as that is, it wasn't the scariest. I mean, sure, I'm a little freaked out at the thought that I might have to be 'taken care of' in order to preserve the vampire race. But what I was more worried about what the fact that, if Kuran-sempai really DID know and had to take care of me, I would never get to see Tamaki-sempai again. And I wasn't sure if my heart could take that.

And it was as I thought this that I realised just how far I had actually fallen for him. Oh, God.

Anyway, I must have been quiet for too long, because before I knew it Tamaki-sempai had turned me around so that I know found myself straddling him. I blushed. Damn vampire strength…."Tamaki-sempai,-"I tried to say as I turned my head away, hoping that I could hide my red face. But of course Tamaki-sempai wouldn't have that. He grabbed my chin gently and 'guided' my face (because I really couldn't say forced- I had couldn't actually DO anything at the moment) to look into his.

"Mitsuki, you know that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, right?" he asked gently, looking directly into my eyes. Sometimes I hate how he does that. I can't help but look back into his, almost hypnotically. So it was because of this that all I could do was nod; my voice seemed to have failed me momentarily.

"Then why do you still look so worried?"

I took me a moment to digest that. Crap. Well, I didn't want to tell him the whole gonna-be-sad-if-he's-gone thing; I had already kinda made that clear when I had first learned that he was a vampire. So instead, I answered, "I'm just a worry-wart. It's in my nature." Add a little shrug with that, and it was the perfect answer. I guess…

Well, it seemed to have been okay for Tamaki-sempai, because he smiled that sweet smile that I love seeing, and wrapped me in his arms. I could feel the blush, which had almost disappeared, roar back to life as he placed his chin on my head (he was, after all, taller than me) but I almost didn't notice because I was lost in the comforting warmth that he enveloped me in. How could he have this affect on me? Not that I was complaining, but I never thought that I could feel this…safe before. At least, not since my dad died.

As I leaned into him more, I could hear him say above me, "You don't need to worry, Mitsuki. I'll always be here to protect you. Always."

"Blood promise?" I asked, before clapping my hands over my mouth when I realised what I just said.

Tamaki-sempai pulled back to look at me questioningly. "Blood promise?" he asked.

I closed my eyes quickly, feeling so stupid. "I'm sorry, Tamaki-sempai, I wasn't thinking straight. Just forget it…"

I felt Tamaki-sempai take my face into his hands, and I just couldn't help opening my eyes, only to find him inches from my face. He just kept silent, looking into my face as if my expression would answer his question. I sighed, giving in. "When I was little, my mom and I would always make each other little promises. You know, little things like 'promise to brush your teeth after eating' or 'promise to give me a lollipop if I get a good mark on my test'. Well, when my mom and I had to make each other a serious promise, we would always say blood promise." I sighed again. "It was kind of like a cross-my-heart thing, except what we would do was make a little cut on our hands in the exact same place and the say our promise while we held hands."

Tamaki-sempai looked surprised, so I added, "Mom's always into these weird kinds of superstitions, so I grew up to believe them, too. It wasn't much of a big deal at our house." I looked down. "Sorry about that. That was insensitive on my part."

Tamaki-sempai just laughed. "Nah, don't worry about it! It was just a little surprising, that's all." He smiled. "Actually, I find it kind of sweet."

I raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing as he continued. "It's nice that your mom would do that kind of thing with you. It might be strange, but it shows that she cares." Then, a serious expression settled on his face. I almost gulped. "Mitsuki, I'm serious when I say that I'll always protect you. I'm always serious when it comes to you. And if a blood promise is what it takes to prove it, then I'm more than willing."

I was shocked. Completely, utterly shocked. "But, w-won't it be a l-little hard? I mean, with your s-super h-h-healing and all…." I managed to stammer out.

He tilted his head to one side. "Would you mind if I made a few changes?" I shook my head, my voice having fled once more. Darn, I really have to work on that…

He smiled again, more tenderly than I had ever seen before, and slowly brought his face closer to mine. I almost froze on the spot, the only thing going through my mind was 'oh god is he going to kiss me I think he'sgoingtokissmeOHGOD…

So of course I was surprised when he went for my neck instead.

* * *

NutMaeg: Oooz, he's going for the neck!

Mitsuki: Your an evil author, you know that?

NutMaeg: Come on! Everyone here knows that you like it!

Mitsuki: *blushes* Why, of all the...

Tamaki: Like what?

NutMaeg: Well Hell.

Mistuki: Nothing!

Tamaki: *holds Mitsuki's face in his hands* You know you can tell me anything, right?

Mitsuki:*blush again* Yeah...

NutMaeg: *Hyperventilating* Come on guys, don't do this to me!

Both: Huh?

NutMaeg: *passes out*

Mitsuki: Weirdo. *sigh* How'd we end up with an author like her?

Tamaki: *shrugs* Who knows...

NutMaeg: I heard that...


End file.
